King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, Trunks
by Inhuman X
Summary: Trunks is curious. If his grandpa was King and his dad is the prince. What does that make him? Espically since his grandpa is dead. Read and find out.
1. Curiosity made him mad

7 year old Trunks was curious. He knew that he was part of a family of royalty. His Grandpa was the King, and his dad was the prince. What does this make him? Especially since his grandpa is dead. So he went and asked his mom.

"Mom."

"Yes Trunks?"

"Well I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Well if dad is the prince of all sayians what does that make me?"

"Well….uh….uh…." Bulma was speechless.

"I don't know Trunks ask your dad?"

"Okay….." Then Trunks went to go ask his prince of a father. He found him training in the gravity room at 350 times normal gravity. This was easy for him.

"Dad."

"What Trunks!" Yelled Vegeta.

"Well I wanted to know something that only you can answer."

"What your mom couldn't answer! Looks like she doesn't know everything!" Vegeta boasted.

"Yeah well… I just wanted to know if you are the prince of all sayians what does that make me?"

"Let's see that makes you a prince of a prince which makes you a sayian warrior."

"But grandpa your dad is dead. So that doesn't make you King of all sayian's."

"Uhhh….your right which means that all must bow to the new knig and the new prince! HAHAHAHA!"

"Thanks….." From then on Vegeta always mentioned that he was the king and all had to bow down to the king. Making it hard to live life now for all the Z fighters even Bulma got annoyed. Trunks from then on regretted ever asking his dad that question.


	2. Why aren't we royalty?

Trunks told Goten he was prince of all sayians and that he was royalty. That made Goten curious? He wanted to be royalty so he asked Trunks what he did as a prince.

"Well umm I'am very rich."

"You'r already rich you'r mom owns capsule corp rememmber.'

"Oh. Yeah. Well Everybody that isn't a royalty must obey me!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow Lucky I wish I was royalty." Later on Goten went homa and went to his brother Gohan and asked him a question.

"Gohan are we royalty?"

"Uhh? Why?"

"Because Trunks says he is a prince and evrybody has to do what he says that isn't royalty."

"Oh. Well umm? I don't know? I don't think we are royalty? Ummm" Then Goku walked in the door.

"HEY! Dad Goten has something to ask you!"

"Uhh. Okay just stop yelling I'm right here." Goku then turned to his son.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Are we royalty?"

"Why?"

"Because Trunks says he is a prince and evrybody has to do what he says that isn't royalty."

"Oh. Umm thats because Trunks is Prince of all sayians."

"Really so we have to do what he says?"

"No! I mean no. I think we're royalty."

"Of what?" Chi- Chi over heard and while she walked bye.

"Your father is the king of eating."

"Hi Chi- Chi."

"Hi mom!" Are we royalty."

"Well lets see? If my dad your grandpa is the Ox-King, I'am his daughter making me the Ox-Princess, and Goku the Ox-Prince, when we had Gohan Goku became Ox-King, I became Ox-Queen, and daddy became the great Ox- King. Then we had you Gohan became became Ox- King, Goku became the great Ox-King, I became the great Ox-Queen, and daddy became the grea great Ox-King and you the Ox-prince. So yes we are royalty."

"Uhhmm thanks?"

"Your welcome anything else?"

"No."

Goten went to Trunks told him the story Trunks was kinda of confused.

"I don't get it."

"You are the Prince of all Sayians, and I'am the Prince of all Ox. So all Ox must let me eat them."

"uhh Okay?" Trunks and Goten went on decalaring their royalty. whith each questio theri is a regret if it's in this story. Chi-Chi made all of her family wear Ox royalty clothes. Even too school. Gohan did everything to stay home. Until he just changed before he got to school and home. Goten actually wore it to school! Too bad even the teachers laughed. This made Marron curious.


	3. short and sweet? really really short ch

Maroon went home after school. She walked very slow going over the facts over and over again. Then she got to her mom. They took the normal way and flew home. When they got there 18 went to talk to Krillin.

"Krillin I think Maroon is going to ask if we are loyalty?"

"I know I already came up with a solution."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember this is a really, really, really, really..., Twenty five really's later, short chapter."

"What? I fell asleep after the fiftenth really."

""Anyways I know what to say this chapter is rushed."

"Got it." Then Maroon walked into the room.

"Dad..."

"You're mom is the queen of androids don't ask why live with it."

"Ummm okay?" Guess what happened next Dende got curious.


	4. STOP ASKING!

"Piccolo?"

"You are already roalty you are Earths God so don't ask Curiosity killed the cat."

"Umm okay."

"No not okay I'am tired of the kids alwasy bragging about being royalty."

"Theri--"

"Yes they are kids but everyday! Its annoying so STOP ASKING!"

"Okay." Piccolo went to Goku's, there he met Vegeta, and Krillin.

"We have to tell them to stop!" said Piccolo.

"Yes I agree we can't keep telling them theyt are royalty or they will want to take our positions that we all lied about and they will think that they can rule the world." Agreed Krillin.

"Their jus--"

"No Kakarot they are right we have to stop them. We have to do it tonight!" Demanded Vegeta.

"Fine. I have a plan I am the grea great Ox-King!"

"What! I am the King of all Sayians!"

"I am the King of Androids!"

"Krillin there is no such thing!"

"So!?"

"Stop all of you! Look at what you have done you have all gone mad. All you have to do is say that you are not as high and mighty as they think! Goku ohh wow so what you are the great great Ox- King Congratultions your old! Vegta how sad your the king of an almost extinct race! Krillin there is no such thing! Now Stop! AND MAKE THEM STOP ASKING!" That got their attention they knew Piccolo was right they told their kids that they lied and they stopped.

"All thanks to King Piccolo." whispere Piccolo.


End file.
